Vincent Gilbert
Vincent Gilbert is an American born keyboardist, best known for his work with the bands Jagwire and D'Priest. Early years Born Feb 5 1960 in the City of Bell, to Vincent E Gilbert and Cleta Normalee Gilbert, Vince began training in music at an early age. His father, Vincent E was a band leader and notable Jazz, Swing trumpet player. Vince started his training on piano, but quickly added Trumpet as his second instrument. After hearing the Beatles, he decided he wanted to try drumming, and asked his parents for a drum kit. Instead his Father brought home a practice pad, a set of brushes, and a Mel Bay book on rudiments. Eventually he worked up to a snare and sticks, taking lessons at the Maywood Music center, but continued playing piano as his main instrument. By 1973, a cousin introduced him to Hard Rock with the album "Made in Japan" by Deep Purple. He was immediately hooked on the Hammond B3 sound of Jon Lord, and , as there was an organ in the families music room, began listening to anything with B3. Early influences included Jimmy Smith and Jack McDuff as well as rock legends Keith Emerson and Rick Wakeman and Jon Lord. First band and recording In 1977, he graduated from Bell High, a year ahead of Slayer founder Tom Araya, and in that same year, he formed his first band with classmates, Kery McIntyre, and Mike Griffith. Kery McIntyre would go on to gain notoriety as Kery Doll. They called the band RISE, and immediately began playing backyard parties and LA clubs. At the time, they could not find a bass player, so Vince played all the bass parts on a synthesizer. Eventually they added guitarist Tom Machingo and bassist Ricky Tovar, and attracted the attention of local record label Azra Records. In 1979, they recorded a single for Azra at Mystic Studios, Hollywood with Doug Moody producing. The disc was unique as it was pressed in blue vinyl, and although it was a 45, it had an LP sized spindle hole. RISE rehearsed in an abandoned store front on Gage ave in Bell, and Vince recalls how local gang members would regularly crash rehearsals to listen. "I remember visiting Slayers rehearsal spot in Huntington Park because Mike was buying a Marshall head from either King or Araya, and thinking...this place is a palace". Jobs during this period included working at Downey Music center as a technician, setting up guitars and modifying amps, as well as a stint as sound engineer for Elvis Impersonator Jesse Campbell. At Downey Music center, he met a man he credits as being "sort of a mentor" on the B3, Bill "The Boneman" Diaz, as well as becoming friends with legendary blues guitarist Alan Mirikitani. First tours Vince left RISE in 1981 to do a brief tour with an R&B band, as well as a short tour with another Bell band, RIPPER. He ended up in Phoenix, where he joined the band BADAXXE. BADAXXE along with Surgical Steel (Featuring bassist Greg Chaisson) and The Schoolboys (Later ICON) were the top draws on the Phoenix scene. They played a mix of covers and originals, and as Vince remembers " we played at a time where clubs still hired live music. Five sets a night, five or six nights a week. It was great for honing chops and stage craft" BADAXXE went on to record a five song EP for Azra which was never released. Back to LA Vince returned to Los Angeles, and began making the rounds looking for a gig. Good friend Mimi Solomon, a waitress at the Rainbow, "who knew everyone" introduced him to members of Motley Crue, W.A.S.P. and pretty much "everyone", but the scene had changed in one respect, keyboards were not as prevalent as they had been in the 70's, and no one was hiring, so, he decided to put a band together. He met ex Steeler bassist Rik Fox, and they formed SIN. Rik was eventually replaced by Ex RATT and Roughcutt Bassist Joey Cristofanilli and the name was changed to Jagwire. Jagwire released one album on Target records, "Made in Heaven", going through several member changes until disbanding in 1989. Also during these years, he did various session and live shows with bands such as London and ex No Sugar frontman, JoJo Anthony. In 1989 Vince was contacted by Dio keyboardist about touring the Cult, as he was not available. He met the band at A&M studios where they were filming the video for Fire Woman, and he was hired. When the tour ended, Vince auditioned for ALice Cooper and Lita Ford, and finally he was approached by Nadir D'Priest and Alan Krigger about joining the current lineup of London. VInce recorded the album Playa del Rock with producer Richard Podolor, and played on the Supporting tour. Return to music In 2016 Vince was contacted by a label interested in re-releasing Made in Heaven with the idea of adding bonus tracks from the unreleased 2nd album. In reconnecting with the members, the idea of working on new material was brought up by Chris McLernon. The result was "Insecurities Exchange", a 5 song EP released digitally in 2017. In addition to the original members, Gilbert, McLernon and Basauri, this work featured drums by Ex Saigon Kick drummer Rick Sanders. In 2018 Vince was approached by Tyrant bassist to record on their new album, "Hereafter" produced by Bill Metoyer. He is also working on a project with various recording artists from the 70's, 80's and 90's up to today.